When the Author isn't looking
by Creator-Sama
Summary: What the Inu cast does when they think the author isn't looking.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Aquiella, or Aqua for short. I write in script format and nothing else. If you don't like it then stop reading my stuff! XD Till I get better at writing fan stories, I'll be doing little bantering skits for your enjoyment. I'm pretty good at spelling and grammar but If you spot something that isn't right, don't hesitate to let me know! As long as you don't flame me, we'll get along great! Have fun!

Aqua

-------

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha thingies. Too bad.

-------

A/N: I'm writing this because I'm bored and was up all night and can't get to sleep. Therefore my mind is fubar. Please excuse the nonsense in this. I'm not AWAYS like this.

Inuyasha: Hi Sesshy!

Sesshomaru: Hi Inny!

Kagome: Hi Kaggy!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: Oo

Kagome: whoops.

Shippo glomps Kagome's head.

Kagome: AAAAGH!!!! GETITOFF!!! IT'S TRYING TO EAT MY HEAAAAAD!!!!!

Shippo: AAAGH!!!! THERE'S A HEAD EATING MONSTER!!!! AAAAGH!!!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: AAAAGH!!! MY EARRRS!!!!!

Sango and Miroku: I'm in loooove!!!! kiss makeout makeout kiss

Kirara: YOUR ALL INSAAAAANE!!!!!!

All: OO AAAAGH!!! IT TALKED!!!!

Kirara: AAAGH!!! I TALKED!!! I BLEW IT!!! GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!!!! jumps off conveniently places cliff

Sango and Miroku are too busy making out to notice Kirara's death. Poor kitty.

Inuyasha: Icecreeeam!!!

Everyone else: WHERE!!!!!

Inuyasha: points to the author THERE!!!

All: AAAAAGH!!!! run away

Author: waaah! the characters hate me!!!! also jumps off conveniently placed cliff.

Story: Oo thouroughly confused, it ends.

THE END!!

-------

A/N: once again, I prove that I desperately need sleep. Although I haven't slept in the past twelve hours and probably won't for another twelve. sigh oh well. such is my life. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! finally dies from jumping off of that cliff from the story


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm Aquiella, or Aqua for short. I write in script format and nothing else. If you don't like it then stop reading my stuff! XD Till I get better at writing fan stories, I'll be doing little bantering skits for your enjoyment. I'm pretty good at spelling and grammar but If you spot something that isn't right, don't hesitate to let me know! As long as you don't flame me, we'll get along great! Have fun!

Aqua

-------

Disclaimer: I own exactly 0 things Inuyasha. Waah!!!

-------

Inuyasha: Quick! Get it over here Kagome!

Kagome: I'm going as fast as I can!

Sesshomaru: She's coming! Hurry!

Kagome: I am!! Here.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: Finally!!

Inuyasha: There! Done.

Sesshomaru: SCATTER!!!

Author/Me: Hey Inuyasha I-

SPLOOOOOSH!!!!

Inuyasha,Kagome and Sesshomaru: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!

A dripping wet Author is standing in the doorway, an empty bucket at her feet, and a laughing Inu-cast a few feet away.

Author: Grr... Very funny. The old "bucket of water propped on the door" gag. Ahaha... GET ME A TOWEL!!!

-------

A/N: I know it's lame but it fits with the title right? besides...I'm bored. better things to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm Aquiella, or Aqua for short. I write in script format and nothing else. If you don't like it then stop reading my stuff! XD Till I get better at writing fan stories, I'll be doing little bantering skits for your enjoyment. I'm pretty good at spelling and grammar but If you spot something that isn't right, don't hesitate to let me know! As long as you don't flame me, we'll get along great! Have fun!

Aqua

-------

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I wouldn't be writing this for you all!

-------

Author: Now guys, I'm leaving and I want you to behave while I'm gone. Understand?

Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku: Okay.

Author: Rin? I'm leaving you and Kohaku in charge while I'm gone.

Everyone but Rin and Kohaku: WHAAAT??

Author: They're the only ones I can trust. _glare_ Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What? _guilty look_

Author: _sigh_ Alright. Be back in a few hours. Bye!

_She leaves and soon the sound of the car motor fades into the distance._

Inuyasha: It's about time!! I thought she'd never leave!

Kohaku: Huh? What are you up to Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: _fake innocence_ Noooothing._ leaves_

Sesshomaru: If you need me, I'll be in a tree, contemplating the meaning of lint. _also leaves_

Rin: Hey wait!

Shippo: I'm off to play videogames!! _dashes to the livingroom_

Kohaku: _sigh_ Anyone else?

Sango: I'm going for a bath.

Miroku: _lecherous grin_ Me too.

Sango: Oh no you don't!!

Miroku: _grumble_ Oh alright. I'll go play videogames with Shippo.

_He and Sango both leave, albeit, in opposite directions._

Rin: Will Kagome-chan be staying with Rin?

Kagome: Sure.

-----

_Upstairs..._

-----

Inuyasha: _whispering into the phone_ ...yeah. And all your friends too! Okay. Bye.

-----

_Ten minutes later..._

-----

_Ding Dong!!_

Rin: Rin will get it!! _opens door_ Uh... can Rin help you?

Kagome:_ from the kitchen_ Rin there's a peephole for a reason!

Man: Yeah kid. I'm here for the party?

Rin: Rin doesn't know about a party.

_Inuyasha comes downstairs_

Inuyasha: Hey Kouga!!

Kouga: Hey Inuyasha!!

Inuyasha: Come on in!!

Rin: Rin thinks that isn't such a good idea.

Kouga, who is now inside: Do I smell cookies?

Rin: Rin, Kohaku and Kagome-chan are making cookies!

Kouga: Riiight. _whisper_ Hey Inuyasha? Why does she talk in the third person?

Inuyasha: _also whispering_ Dunno. I guess because Sess does. Don't ask me where he got it from though.

_Ding Dong!_

Rin: Rin's got it!

_She opens the door to find Ginta, Hakaku and Ayame. Behind them a car pulls up with Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi in it. They all proceed to enter the house, much to the dismay of poor Rin._

Rin: Rin doesn't think your allowed to be in here.

Naraku: Pipe down squirt. _yells_ I brought a Keg!!

Several visitors: YEAH!!!

Kagome: _pokes her head out of the kitchen_ No! No no no!!! No beer!!

Kagura: Didn't ask you.

Inuyasha: You tell her!!

Kagome: _glare_ Osuwari.

_WHAM!!!!_

Inuyasha: ...owie.

Hakudoshi: Are those cookies I smell? I want some!

Kagome: No. No cookies for you.

Hakudoshi: Aww maaaan. Hey Naraku? Can I have some beer?

Naraku: No. Your too young.

Hakudoshi: Waaah! _goes and sulks in their car_

Shippo: GIVE IT BACK!!!

_Shippo runs in crying and glomps Kagome's leg._

Kagome: What's wrong Shippo?

Shippo: Kanna and Ayame took my game away and are beating up Miroku. Waaah!!!

Kagome: Oy. There there Shippo. Why don't you go have a cookie? They're chocolate chip.

Shippo: YAY!!_ goes to get cookies_

Kohaku: _comes out of the kitchen_ Um Kagome? Why are there visitors?

Kagome: Dunno. I'm guessing Inuyasha does though.

Inuyasha: No I don't.

Naraku: Thanks for inviting us Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Aheh! _gulp_

Kagome: Kohaku would you please go diffuse the apparent situation in the livingroom?

Kohaku: Sure Kagome. _removes pink oven mitts and exits_

Rin: Rin will go find Sesshomaru-sama. _goes upstairs_

Kouga: PARTAAAY!!!!

-----

_Upstairs..._

-----

_Knock Knock_

Sesshomaru: _sigh_ Come in.

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama? Rin has a problem.

Sesshomaru: And?

Rin: Will Sesshomaru-sama come and help Rin get rid of the bad people?

Sesshomaru: Umm...Okay.

Rin: YAY!!

-----

_Back Downstairs..._

-----

_This is the current situation that meets Sesshomaru and Rin. Shippo is in the kitchen eating cookies. Miroku is tied up with the phone cord and stuffed in the third shelf of a bookcase in the livingroom. Kanna and Ayame are fighting over who gets to be 'first controller' and end up breaking the game system in the process. Kohaku is trying his hardest to get Miroku un-stuck. Sango is nowhere to be found cause she's still in the shower, oblivious to what's going on. Hakudoshi is sulking in the backseat of the car that got him here. Kagome is grilling Inuyasha about what happened to get to this point. Inuyasha is getting sat every time he gives Kagome an answer she doesn't like. Naraku and Kouga are fighting over what brand of beer is better, Bud Light or Budweiser. And Ginta and Hakaku are getting drunk off the keg and flirting with a very irritable looking Kagura. Needless to say, Sesshomaru isn't too happy._

Sesshomaru: Riiight. Follow me Rin.

Rin: Okay Sesshomaru-sama.

_Sesshomaru leaves Rin in the kitchen with Shippo and tries to stop Kagura from killing the two wolves._

-----

_In the Kitchen..._

-----

_Kohaku managed to drag Moroku, still tied with the phone cord, into the kitchen. He sees Rin and Shippo munching cookies, their hands and faces smeared with chocolate. After cleaning them up, he and Rin, along with Shippo and Miroku, try to decide how to fix the house before the Author gets back._

Kohaku: Rin? We're going to get in big trouble unless we can get this mess cleaned up ant the 'party-goers' out of here.

Rin: Rin thinks we need a plan.

Shippo: Yep. _munches cookie_

Miroku: If you could untie me, I'd be glad to help.

Shippo: You don't need to be untied to think, Miroku.

Miroku: Right. I forgot. Sorry.

Shippo: Suuure you did, monk.

Kohaku: Focus you two. We need help.

_Just then, Sango comes downstairs and into the kitchen wearing a pink halter top and black sweat pants. She is yet to see the mess and assumes that the noise is from everyone watching Jerry Springer or something._

Sango: Kohaku? Why are you, Shippo, Rin, and Miroku huddled on the kitchen floor? And, come to think of it, why is Miroku tied up with the phone cord?

Shippo: Umm...

Miroku: Ahh! Sango, my dear! You look lovely today! Are those wildflowers I sme-

_THUNK!_

Shippo: Shut it, monk.

Sango: Alright. Ignoring the comment about my bodysoap, what is going on?

Rin: Rin was making cookies with Kohaku and Kagome-chan when people started showing up at the door.

Sango: What kind of people?

Rin: Umm... Rin isn't sure. Rin didn't get a good look at them, but Rin thinks one of them was Kouga.

Miroku: I was tied up and shoved in a bookcase and Naraku brought a keg-

Sango: Naraku is here? And there is beer? There are minors in this house!! There shouldn't be any- realization Miroku? Is there a party in this house?

Miroku: Yes Sango but-

Sango: Your dead, monk.

Miroku: But I had nothing to do with it this time!

Shippo: This time?

Miroku: ...uuuh... _sweatdrop_

Rin: Rin is telling on you!!

Miroku: (crud)

Kohaku: Sister? Do you think you could help us to fix this mess? I don't think they'll listen to me or Rin.

Sango: Yes Kohaku I'll help.

Rin: Rin still thinks we need a plan.

Sango: Your right dearie. We do. And I've got one.

-----

_20 Minutes Later..._

-----

_Four humans and a kitsune come downstairs looking like their going into battle. Sango is in her hunter uniform, her Hiraikotsu in hand. Kohaku is also in his hunter uniform, but instead of his usual weapon, he is brandishing a baseball bat. And Miroku has his staff. Rin has a video camera and Shippo is carrying several disposable cameras, courtesy of Miroku, to catch the impending violence. For posterity, of course._

_When they leave the kitchen, they are met with the following scene: Sesshomaru and Kagura are beating the living daylights out of Ginta and Hakaku for implying that the two were going out, Naraku is hitting on Kagome, Kouga is teasing Inuyasha for being sat, Inuyasha is out cold at the bottom of a very large hanyo-shaped hole in the floor, Kanna is trying to fix the game system she and Ayame destroyed while Ayame complains that she's messing it up, and Hakudoshi is sleeping in the backseat of Naraku's car._

Sango: _stunned silence_

Miroku: _stunned silence_

Kohaku: _stunned silence_

Rin: _takes a picture_

Shippo: We are so dead.

_Miroku snaps out of it before Sango does and takes the opportunity to grope his poor comrad. That seems enough to get Sango to come to and she whacks the monk on the head with her Hiraikotsu. The monk now has a rather large lump on his head._

Sango: Hoshi-sama. You take care of inuyasha and Kouga. I'll take Naraku and Kagome. Kohaku, would you go and save the wolves from Sesshomaru and Kagura? We'll help you when we can.

Miroku and Kohaku: Right!!

Rin: What about Rin and Shippo?

Sango: That's what the cameras are for. I want you two to get this on film! I want to remember this. _diabolical grin_

Shippo and Rin: Right!

Sango: And...GO!

_Miroku heads over to Kouga and begins whapping him on the head._

Kouga: What are you doing Monk?

Miroku: Uhh... trying to get you out of the house?

Kouga: Wrong way to do it. _Miroku is sent through the wall_ Much better.

_Miroku is out cold in the rubble of what used to be a kitchen wall while Kouga goes back to teasing Inuyasha, who is now beginning to regain consciousness. Meanwhile, Sango is over near Naraku and Kagome, trying to break them up without beating them over the head with her boomerang. It isn't working._

Sango: Naraku stop it!

Naraku: Not before she does!

Sango: Kagome, please?

Kagome: He started it!!

Naraku: No I didn't!

Kagome: You liar!! You did so!!!

Sango: sigh Lets try this again. Naraku! Stop fighting with Kagome!!

_Across the room, Kohaku isn't faring any better with his task._

Kohaku: Sesshomaru-sama? Please stop smacking Ginta.

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru is having far to much fun beating the snot from this puny wolf to consider stopping.

Kohaku: Kagura? Will you please not hit Hakaku anymore?

Kagura: Not on your life kid! This is the most fun I've had in years!!

_Rin is running up to everyone and taking their pictures while Shippo is hanging upside-down from the livingroom ceiling with his camera. It is too loud for even a full demon to hear anything other than what is in the room, so nobody notices the sound of a car pulling in the driveway, the sound of the car turning off, the sound of car doors closing, the beep of the car alarm being turned on, or the sound of the door opening. They don't even notice the sound of a jaw hitting the floor and grocery bacs falling to the ground._

Author: _completely stunned, mortified, unbelieving silence_

_Shippo is the first to notice and, accidentally dropping the camera on Naraku's head, he launches himself from his place on the ceiling to the shoulder of the shocked Author_.

Shippo: Author!!! I missed you!!

Rin: Author? YAY!!! The Author is back!! _clings to the Author's leg_ Rin missed you Miss Author!!

Author: ... uh... umm... wha... I... uhh... Rin?

Rin: Yes?

Author: ...what...happened??

Rin: Rin and Shippo were helping Sango and Miroku and Kohaku to stop the party!!!

Author: Party?

Rin: Oops.

Author: WHAT PARTY!?!?!?

_Everyone stands stock still and slowly, they turn to the front door_.

Author: Well? Anybody care to explain?

Inuyasha: _crawls from the hole_ Hnrrgh. Hi. When did you ...get ...back. _notices the mess_ Uh oh.

Author: Your damn right 'uh oh'!!! Everyone who wasn't here when I left... GET OUT!!!

_Naraku grabs Kanna under his arm and rushes out the door with Kagura close behind. Kouga and Ayame take the unconscious and bruised Ginta and Hakaku to their car and leave. Sesshomaru looks a bit guilty at having been caught in the middle of the mess. Sango and Kohaku help a dazed Miroku from the remains of the kitchen wall. Kagome starts crying. And Inuyasha looks like he just got sat for no reason._

Author: Who did this.

Inuyasha: Not me!!

Author: Inuyasha your in big trouble.

Inuyasha: What? Why me!?!

Author: Because your the only one here that is stupid enough to pull this.

Inuyasha: Oh...hey wait!

-----

_Later..._

-----

_Everyone besides Inuyasha, Kagome and the Author are in their respective rooms for the rest of the day for letting the partygoers into the house at all. Inuyasha is being forced to clean the ENTIRE house as punishment while the Author watches to make sure he doesn't screw up. Kagome sits him every time the author says he's slacking off or making an unneccesary remark._

-------

Moral: Don't Piss Off The Author!! The Author Knows All!!!! _Twilight Zone Theme_

-------

A/N: I'm aware that this probably could have been better, but I got tired of typing and wanted to finish it up. I think I'll do a few more after this. maybe not as long but definately good.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm Aquiella, or Aqua for short. I write in script format and nothing else. If you don't like it then stop reading my stuff! XD Till I get better at writing fan stories, I'll be doing little bantering skits for your enjoyment. I'm pretty good at spelling and grammar but If you spot something that isn't right, don't hesitate to let me know! As long as you don't flame me, we'll get along great! Have fun!

Aqua

-------

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or anything pertaining to it. If you don't know that by now, you need to see a doctor.

-------

A/N: these are how the bedrooms are set up for those of you who are curious. Inuyasha shares a room with Miroku and Shippo. The bunkbed in there is for Shippo. Inny on the top and Ship on the bottom. Sesshomaru shares a room with Jaken and Rin. Rin also wanted a bunkbed so She is on top and Jaken on the bottom. (oh and whoever isn't in a bunk has their own bed on the other side of the room.) Kagome, Sango and Kohaku also share a room with a bunk. Sango is on the bottom and Kohaku on the top, while Kags gets her own bed. (Kohaku wanted to stay with his sister. how sweet.) Kirara usually sleeps at the foot of one of the beds in that room. Ok. enough boring you to death. ON WITH THE FIC!!!

-------

In what I like to call the Inu-cast Boarding House

-------

It's Saturday morning and Rin, Shippo and Kirara are in the livingroom watching cartoons. Their giggling has awoken several people in the house. Inuyasha and Jaken in particular.

-----

Inuyasha's room...

-----

Inuyasha: -groan- why do they have to be up so damn early? And on a Saturday no less. Grrr. I guess that means I have to get up.

He gets out of bed and puts his robe on over his hakamas, (he has a pair to sleep in. and he sleeps shirtless too. -beats back fangirls- no! down! I need to finish a fic! help!), and head downstairs. All the while he is mentally cussing at the sun for being up so early.

-----

Jaken's room...

-----

Jaken is twitching in what could be an exciting dream, when he suddenly bolts upright in bed looking kinda nervous. He looks around for a threat but only finds a lightly snoring Sesshomaru.

Jaken: (what am I thinking? Naraku no longer uses his saimyosho. Besides. Lord Sesshomaru would detect them long before me. Stupid dreams.)

He is about to go back to sleep when he hears some rather loud giggling from downstairs. He looks over and sees that Sesshomaru is still sleeping like a log.

Jaken: (Wow. I forgot how good Lord Sesshomaru is at ignoring things.)

He mentally sighs. Now that he's awake he might as well have some breakfast. Glancing at the clock he sees a flashing 12:00.

Jaken: (The power must have gone out in the night. Stupid human contraptions. A flicker in the power and those clock-things reset themselves.)

Sighing again he quietly opens the door and slips out into the hall. He is almost instantly stepped on by Inuyasha, producing a strange sqwawking sound from the toad-thing.

-----

On the other side of the door...

-----

Sesshomaru is still asleep not noticing a thing. He shifts in his sleep, revealing that he is wearing a set of bright orange earplugs. He isn't as good at ignoring as he would like.

-----

A few minutes later in the livingroom...

-----

Inuyasha and Jaken are on the couch watching cartoons with the kids. All of them are eating cereal. What kind? Inuyasha has Fruit Loops, Jaken has Rice Krispies, Rin is eating Cocoa Puffs and Shippo has Cookie Crisp. Kirara is just drinking milk. They are all watching Looney Toons when Rin and Shippo give eachother a sly look. The kind of look that says "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" They look to the couch to see if their toon-watching companions are paying attention. Oh yes. They were paying attention alright. Inuyasha has a stupid grin plastered on his face and Jaken is a sort of pale green color. They both looked at eachother, then at the kids in front of them. They all giggled, but for slightly different reasons.

-----

In the kitchen half an hour later...

-----

It is 7:00am. Jaken is making a large pot of coffee as usual but with several lumps on his head. a few minutes later the rest of the house could be heard waking up. One by one they came downstairs. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku, who doesn't like cartoons. The Author was sleeping over at a friends house across town, and Sessh wakes up when he feels like it. That is why they weren't downstairs too.

-----

9:13am...

-----

Sesshomaru turns in his bed and nearly falls out. I say nearly because he bonked his head on the nightstand before he made it that far. Needless to say, he is now awake. He removes his earplugs and gets dressed for the day before heading downstairs. His body is awake but his mind isn't. (you know the feeling) That is probably why he didn't notice how uncharacteristically quiet it was. Jaken handed him his coffee and he sat down in his recliner to drink it. He still didn't notice the strange silence or the odd looks he kept getting from everyone. But he is a lord. Tired or not he still doesn't care what others think of him. He is nearly finished with his first cup when he begins to nod off. A minute later he is out cold. Not even satan himself could wake this demon. He is instantly grabbed and lugged to the laundry room. A close up on his fallen coffee cup reveals a gooey substance at the bottom. The remains of half-a-dozen sleeping pills. (takes alot to knock out the Lord of the West!)

-----

Laundry room. -evil grin-

-----

Inuyasha is lugging a severely drugged demon lord into the laundry room.

Inuyasha: Damn! He's heavy!! Why did I have to carry him?

Kagome: Because we don't have super-human strength.

Miroku: That and we don't like you.

Inuyasha: Hey!!

Sango: Miroku be nice.

Miroku: Aww. Okay.

Shippo: Open the dryer Rin!

Rin: Okay! -opens it while giggling-

Kirara mewls, transforms, and helps Inuyasha to push the unconscious Sesshomaru inside the machine.

Kirara: Mewwl. (wow. Inuyasha wasn't kidding!) Mew. (this guy is heavy!)

They finally get him inside, making sure his hands and feet are tied, and Kagome turns on the dryer.

-----

Half an hour later...

-----

The author is in her car driving home when she hears something like thunder. She starts to roll up her windows when she notices that there are no clouds. Several miles later at a red light she notices that she can FEEL the 'thunder' too. The thought of an earthquake crossed her mind before she realised that there aren't quakes in this part of the U.S. Odd. As she gets closer to her neighborhood a giant extra-fluffy doggy head is seen. This can only mean one thing.

Author: What did they do now?

She gets even closer. When finally she can see the whole scene, there is much cussing. Her house is now rubble. Sesshomaru is in his demon dog form and trying to squash the people below him. (A/N: reminds me of my dog chasing crickets.) When all involved notice the Author's car, they stop. Even Sessh, who returns to normal.

Author: Explain.

Rin: ...well Rin was watching cartoons with Shippo and Kirara...

-----

FLASHBACK!!!

-----

_Rin, Shippo, Inuyasha, Jaken, and Kirara are watching cartoons when they suddenly get an idea. On the TV is the scene of a cat putting a rambunctious puppy into a clothes dryer. The scene changes to the dryer door opening and a puffball with legs and a head floats out. Rin and Shippo look at each other with a 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' kind of look._

-----

A bit later...

-----

_They finish stuffing the tied up demon lord into the dryer and close the door. Kagome sets the dryer to 'fluff-dry' and turns it on._

-----

_Sesshomaru wakes up sore and his head is spinning and he's REALLY groggy so his brain isn't working right._

_Sesshomaru: (I'm sore. I'm tired. My head is spinning. No that's wrong. The world is spinning? Hmm... nope. I"M spinning. Yes that would explain some things. Why am I spinning though? The last thing I remember is...)_

_He remembers that morning, then realises that something was wrong with it._

_Sesshomaru: (Hmm. Something isn't right. Waking up to my head hurting... getting dressed... going downstairs... getting looked at funny... getting coffee... drinking coffee in silence... thinking that Inuyasha is a dummy... getting sleepy... wait a minute! Since when is Inuyasha and silence in the same train of thought.)_

_By now the dryer has stopped. Kagome comes in with the rest of the group and opens the dryer door and a confused looking and very fluffy Sesshomaru topples out. Inuyasha instantly falls down laughing. Rin and Kagome both scream something about Fluffy-sama being extra fluffy then proceed to 'cuddle' him. Kohaku and Shippo are giggling like drunken idiots. Sango is pushing Miroku out the door to get a camera. Kirara is rolling on her back in a fit of kitty-giggles and Jaken is cowering in a corner trying to dissapear because he's noticed that Sesshy isn't sleeping anymore. The entire time our favourite stoic bishie is staring at the ceiling trying to figure out how he ended up in this situation. However the more Inny laughs the more Sessh decides that he had something to do with it. When Miroku comes back with the camera and starts taking Polaroids like there's no tomorrow, he concludes that whetever happened must be bad for him. Meaning that it it definately bad for Inuyasha._

-----

WARNING!

_This scene has been removed due to extreme violence, massive amounts of fluffyness, and the fact that Sesshomaru has a blade to my throat right now. Please do not write fics like this if you wish to keep your head. Thank you._

-SPLORCH!!-

-----

END OF FLASHBACK!!!

-----

Author: Hmm... that would explain why there are guts and little bits of red and white cloth strewn about. And why my two-story house is now an inch of rubble. And Sesshomaru? Did you know that there is a bloody dog ear in the hem of your obi?

Sesshomaru: Yes I did.

Author: Oh. Well I have one thing to say.

Kohaku: Yes Author-sama?

Author: -starts giggling insanely- Sesshomaru.

Sessh: -giving her a worried look- Yes?

Author: Now that you killed my house. I get your Mokomoko-sama.

Sesshomaru: No. -takes a step back-

Author: Oh yes I do. -looking slightly insane-

Sesshomaru: Mine. -clutches bloodstained mokomoko-

Author: BANZAIII!!!!!!

Sesshomaru: Yipe!

-------

Well, I got the fluff. I got a new house. And I got Sesshomaru tied in a crate in the basement! Inuyasha is dead, but we all know that nobody stays dead in fanfics so I guess he'll respawn somewhere and come looking for his ears. They are sitting on my mantle right now. The rest of the Inu-cast are in a homeless shelter someplace. I haven't heard from them in a few months so I guess they learned their lesson! YOU NEVER PISS OFF THE AUTHOR!!! THE AUTHOR HAS THE POWAAAAH!!!!! Oh and for the past week I've been being swamped by fangirls who hate me for taking Lord Fluffy-sama and also for the fact that Inuyasha is dead. I think they want his ears. MIIIINE!!! MINE I TELLS YA!!! That's it. I'm putting up an electric fence. BYE NOW!!

-------

A/N: I think I'll end this fic-series now. I've run out of pranks to play. If I do continue it, this will still be the last chapter. I'll just add more before this one. GIMME FEEDBACK AND YOU CAN PET INNY'S EARS!!! XD


End file.
